Meu Tudo
by Bluetech
Summary: Just a little something I decided to whip up at about...1:00 this morning. My mind can function at any time of day, you know!  Please review, and I hope you enjoy! And here we go...


**A/N:**

**I was very hungry before I uploaded/edited this, so I had to eat to even get started.**

**As such, this poem has been fueled by Ramen! (Beef flavor, actually!)**

**Please review, and flames are welcome.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>One cool, clear evening in Rio, two Spix's Macaws were visiting the aviary nestled in the center of the jungle. They had dropped by in the late morning hours, much to the surprise and elation of Tulio and Linda. They had spent most of the day there, and they had a wonderful time.<p>

Blu and Jewel sat and watched TV with them, dined on the food that Linda had cooked, and even played freeze tag, hide-and-seek, and I spy out behind the house with the three of them. Needless to say, they had worn themselves down, both physically and mentally.

They had glanced out of the window, only to see the fiery orb of the sun sinking down past the faraway horizon.

"I think it's time we head home, Jewel. I am dying to get some sleep! Even Tulio and Fernando have already gone to bed."

"Yeah, me too! I never knew having fun could eat up every ounce of your energy!"

However, Blu had planned a special surprise for his mate, and he had to send Jewel off so he could write it.

"Uh, Jewel?"

"Yes, handsome?"

"Could you go on home without me? I have to take care of something. It'll only take a few minutes."

She issued a discontented sigh and said, "If you say so, Blu. Just try not to keep me waiting..."

He trotted forward on the kitchen counter where they had been standing, and planted a reassuring kiss on her beak.

"I'll be over there as soon as I'm done."

"Alright, Blu. Bye!"

"Bye, honey!"

Jewel squawked softly, and Linda, who had been sitting on the couch with all alone, got the message.

"Are you ready to go? Well then, I'll let you out!"

Linda jumped up. walked over to the solid oak front door, and heaved it open. Jewel chirped one final time and jetted happily across the room. She flew past the door, and vanished into the tangerine glow of the setting sun. Linda turned back to Blu, motioning for him to leave.

He shook his head side to side and issued a defiant squawk.

"You're not going with her? Why? What do you want, Blu?"

He balanced himself on his left talon and clenched his right, as if he was holding a writing utensil. He wiggled his right talon around, as if he was writing on a non-existent sheet of paper.

"Oh! You want to write something! Is it for Jewel?"

He bobbed his head up and down, which made Linda giggle. He traced an intangible heart shape in the air with his foot, and Linda smiled as she took in what he was trying to convey.

"Awww, a love note?" she whispered. "That's so sweet! Here, I'll bring you a pencil and some paper..."

Linda made her way down the hall and disappeared into the treatment lab. She emerged not too soon after, and tucked under her left arm was a brown, rectangular object. She crossed the hall and passed into the computer room, where Tulio worked on and filed all of his paperwork.

Blu heard the door creak as it opened, and the *rush, rush* sound of Linda's feet on the carpet grew steadily louder. She appeared from around the corner and stopped directly in front of the counter. She set the brown object down in front of Blu, and the front of it was covered with a large sheet of white.

She then set a freshly sharpened pencil down next to it. The word _Ticonderoga _was stenciled down the side, in mirror-like green lettering.

_Oh, a clipboard! How convenient! Linda sure knows how to go the extra mile..._

"There you are, my big, brave boy," she intoned. "Be sure to make it extra special for her! I am going to head off to bed now, so good night! I'll pop open one of the windows for you beforehand..."

He extended his right foot, and they conducted their special "handshake," if one could call it that.

Linda then walked over to the tall, skinny window installed to the left of the front door. She gripped the bottom of it and heaved it open, leaving a sizable six inch gap.

She turned and tromped back down the hallway, her foot steps dragging noticeably.

Blu heard the staccato *click* of the doorknob, and he sighed happily.

_Okay, extra special, just like Linda said. Like I wasn't going to write it that way to begin with! Okay, focus Blu, focus..._

Gazing down at the blank notebook paper, he felt his soul stir, as if the smooth expanse was beckoning him to scribble upon it. He blinked, pressed the graphite to the cellulose, and began to write...

* * *

><p>The construction of the poem swallowed up nearly half an hour, and Blu was glad that Linda had provided him with more than one sheet of paper. He had revised his work, albeit several times, before finally agreeing on a finished product.<p>

He crumpled up the drafts that didn't make the cut, dropping them one by one into the kitchen trash. He forced up the metal jaw of the clipboard and extracted his three-page poem, being as he only worked on the front side of each.

He stacked it as neatly as his talons and beak allowed, and then pinched the top of the stack gently with both feet. He glided over to the window and slipped through, it being just wide enough for the sheets to pass through without being folded or crumpled.

The tangerine sky had darkened to a gooey black hue, punctuated by the myriad of stars suspended in it. Thankfully, the wind was dead calm, but he flew on at a languid pace nonetheless. The crinkling noise of the paper being ruffled by the airflow was all that he could hear.

Rising above the treetops, he spotted a tree-less patch of jungle off to his left, and he executed a steady descent directly towards it. The scale of the cannonball tree grew and grew, and just as Blu reached the clearing, it dwarfed him.

Just before he entered the hollow, he hovered and exclaimed, "I'm back, Jewel! I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes. I don't want you to see it just yet!"

Her familiar, fluid voice replied, "Really, Blu? Fine, I'll close my eyes. Okay, come on in..."

He flew into the hollow and hovered once again, unlocking his talons and letting the pages drift to the floor. He straightened them and flipped them over, orienting the pages away from him and nudging them closer to his mate immediately after.

He stepped around them and placed himself behind Jewel, wrapping his right wing around her. Her vision obscured, he walked her forward a few paces.

Feeling that they had stopped, she asked, "Can I open my eyes now?"

He dropped his wing and replied, "Okay...now you can!"

Staring down at the paper in front of her, she grew puzzled as to its meaning.

"What is this? Some sort of joke?"

"Not at all, honey. Turn them over, very carefully..."

She worked her right talon under the trio of pages, flipping them back over in one fluid motion.

The words: _Um poema, de minha alma a sua..._graced the top of the first page, and Jewel's eyes widened in response. She craned her head back towards Blu, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"A poem, for me! I don't know what to-"

"Shhh, honey. Just read it first, and then you can say all you want."

"As you wish, Blu..."

She rotated her head back to its default position and focused on the lined paper once again. The next sequence of words, which Jewel reckoned was the title, read: _Meu Tudo._

She lowered her gaze to the first line, and she realized that the entire poem was in Portuguese. Smiling jovially, she began to read, her eyes drinking in every single word as she followed along...

* * *

><p><em>Um poema, de minha alma a sua...<em>

_Meu Tudo._

* * *

><p><em>You and I, we've come so far,<em>

_And I wanted to let you know..._

_You are my everything,_

_And you glitter like a star._

* * *

><p><em>We were both born in this jungle,<em>

_So many distant years ago._

_But smuggled away I was..._

_I was forsaken to a land, _

_Often shrouded by snow._

* * *

><p><em>A caring human took me in,<em>

_Vowing to always be,_

_My nurturing companion._

_I earned a second chance at life,_

_A fresh, clean start._

_But my untimely journey had left us,_

_Nearly six thousand miles apart._

* * *

><p><em>One morning a stranger showed up,<em>

_Dire news crushing his mind._

_To my dismay, I soon found out,_

_That I was the last male..._

_Of my kind._

* * *

><p><em>He begged that I be taken to her,<em>

_And that our union must not fail._

_Lest our species vanish,_

_And become nothing but a blur._

* * *

><p><em>A true story he was telling...<em>

_But at first, we did not believe._

_After he failed to persuade,_

_Linda urged him to leave._

* * *

><p><em>Deeply shaken by the news,<em>

_Linda was torn about what to do._

_She and I decided,_

_We would have to give it a try._

_We were soon cruising aboard a jet,_

_Unaware of what we would find._

* * *

><p><em>I found out that Jewel was your name,<em>

_But your looks still put them all to shame._

_As an angel you appeared,_

_And I exiled all of my fears._

* * *

><p><em>I tried to seize your love,<em>

_But you pushed me away with a shove._

_Escape was all you craved,_

_From the humans that enslaved._

* * *

><p><em>They chained us together,<em>

_Leaving us high and dry._

_You and I were convinced,_

_That we were going to die._

* * *

><p><em>My inability to take wing,<em>

_Was to you... _

_A most frustrating thing._

* * *

><p><em>You sought to wake my heart,<em>

_Only to watch me fail,_

_As soon as I would start._

* * *

><p><em>Released was the chain,<em>

_That bound us together._

_And with that,_

_Our bodies were untethered._

* * *

><p><em>As I watched you fly above,<em>

_My spirit was instantly seized,_

_By the feeling of true love._

_But too different we were,_

_And you made the choice to leave._

* * *

><p><em>You were taken from the sky,<em>

_And locked away in a cage._

_As we weaved among the parade,_

_My fervor to find you,_

_Never did fade._

* * *

><p><em>The time quickly arrived,<em>

_For me to make a choice:_

_Return to the human with which I thrived,_

_Or rescue you,_

_And rejoice._

* * *

><p><em>The latter I accepted,<em>

_But I was soon left dejected._

_Taken to an airport,_

_And loaded onto a plane..._

_We were sure that we,_

_Would never see the sunrise again._

* * *

><p><em>Two humans came to save us,<em>

_But their efforts were in vain._

_They watched our prison fly away,_

_Leaving them stricken with endless pain._

* * *

><p><em>I managed to free myself,<em>

_Along with everyone else._

_They escaped a grisly fate,_

_But I still could not relate._

* * *

><p><em>Winged evil pinned me down,<em>

_My death he yearned to bring._

_I sent him away with a canister of steel,_

_But not before he ruined your wing._

* * *

><p><em>You fell towards the sea,<em>

_Rendered flightless, so very like me,_

_And I could not bear to lose you._

_Having realized that you were my everything,_

_And it was with you I was destined to be._

* * *

><p><em>Your kiss jolted my heart ,<em>

_And I spread my wings apart._

_I took to the sky,_

_With you along for the ride._

* * *

><p><em>To our saviors I returned,<em>

_And within us, a new fire burned._

_Your wing soon recovered,_

_And our completeness was uncovered._

* * *

><p><em>Three wonderful children,<em>

_Were brought into our life..._

_It was then that we knew,_

_We had put an end to our strife._

* * *

><p><em>That was in the past,<em>

_But not one thing has changed._

_Just know that I'll be with you forever,_

_However long it lasts._

* * *

><p><em>You awakened my heart,<em>

_Gave me someone to hold._

_And with that embrace,_

_My once-caged soul grew bold._

* * *

><p><em>Everything that you say,<em>

_And everything you do..._

_Just know that I'll send it all_

_Right back to you._

* * *

><p><em>When I look into your eyes,<em>

_It's the sunrise I see._

_But it is unable to compare,_

_To your kindred beauty._

* * *

><p><em>This is a wonderful life we share,<em>

_But it's bound to come to an end._

_We must cherish every precious day,_

_Since we don't know how or when._

* * *

><p><em>Be that as it may,<em>

_Rest assured,_

_That what I'm about to say,_

_Is not a lie._

* * *

><p><em>I do not fear the day,<em>

_On which we both shall die._

_Our spirits will fly free,_

_Untethered from earthly frailty._

_An eternal life we will live,_

_And receive the blessings that heaven gives._

* * *

><p><em>But that event is a long way off.<em>

_And right now, my love,_

_Just chase it from your mind._

_Set it loose on the wings_

_Of an ivory dove._

* * *

><p><em>This poem can't do you justice,<em>

_But to your soul,_

_I hope it will sell._

_For I love you more,_

_Than mere words could ever tell._

* * *

><p><em>You and I, we've come so far,<em>

_And I there's something you should know..._

_You, my dear Jewel,_

_Are my everything,_

_And I'll never let you go..._

_Signed,_

_Tyler "Blu" Gunderson_

* * *

><p>Jewel released the sheets from her grip, and she stood motionless for what seemed like an eternity.<p>

"Did you like it-"

Before he even concluded his query, Jewel whirled around and squeezed him in a warm hug. He was pushed backwards by the sudden move, but Jewel maintained her embrace.

"I...you...it's so...lovely, Blu. Why are you so good to me?"

He pulled his head back and stared into her eyes, catching a flash of happiness deep inside them.

"Because you _deserve_ it, honey. I was a nobody until I found you. My life had no meaning, no purpose. That all changed when you became my mate. For that I am forever grateful, and that's why I love you..."

She leaned forward and kissed him, but it was not meant to be seductive. It was soft, yet sweet, and it conveyed Jewel's emotions clearly, without the need for words.

"So do I, Blu. By coming into my life, you taught me a very valuable lesson."

"What's that, beautiful?"

A tear welled from her eye and hit the floor with a *plop*.

"Even though I enjoyed my life of solitude, and that's how I wanted it to stay, destiny intervened. I eventually realized that it's nothing compared to the pleasure of sharing it with someone else. And that someone else is, and will always be...you."

Stroking her head feathers, he replied, "I couldn't agree more, Jewel..."

They extricated themselves from the embrace, and Blu re-stacked the poem, tucking it neatly into the farthest corner of the hollow. He rejoined his mate, and they slumped themselves against the wall.

They spent over half an hour in reflective silence, and the day's exhaustion eventually caught up to them. They dozed off, peacefully reclined against one another, but they did not dream.

Their heads were brimming with a myriad of positive emotions, and they both knew that this was a night they wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Um poema, de minha alma a sua ...=A poem, from my soul to yours...**

**Meu Tudo.=My Everything.**

**And yes, although Blu's poem was in Portuguese, I wrote it in English to avoid the tedious task of translating it all.**

**I put this side note here to avoid reviews that recognize that discrepancy.**

**Until next time,**

***THE Wolf has spoken.***


End file.
